tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Masahiro Kobayashi
Masahiro Kobayashi is a ghoul formerly employed at Anteiku and currently employed at :re Cafe. Appearance Masahiro has sharp facial features, a defined jawline, and is said to be rather pleasing to the eye. He usually has a really short, light beard out of laziness instead of style. Masahiro has a slight, wavy undercut that is dyed a dark red and piercing, slender blue eyes. He stands at 5’10, taller than most and has a fit, wide build that is a well kept remnant of his teenage days. Masahiro dresses rather casually, typically sporting t-shirts and hoodies. His mask resembles that of an angry wild Jackal, with the snout functioning as a gas mask. The mask itself is a deep, dark red with black lenses over the eyes. Personality Masahiro has been said to be kind and empathetic. He is always looking out for friends and even just acquaintances. He isn’t afraid to crack a joke but is usually pretty serious and quiet. While not easily impressed, he isn’t the kind of guy to belittle someone for failure. Masahiro is also very good with kids and is usually teased for it. He is a man of his word and never breaks a promise, even if it means him harm. He tries to be as peaceful as possible, as he finds humans interesting. However, he hasn’t attempted to foster any relationships with humans as he is too worried about the danger towards both himself and them. When his friends are threatened, Masahiro has been described of becoming almost a different person. He seems to adopt the personality of his teenage years. While not overly brutal or ruthless like many other ghouls, he becomes uncharacteristically violent and cold. He has also been said to revert to this personality around investigators and Aogiri ghouls for unknown reasons. History Prior to his employment at Anteiku, Masahiro belonged to a gang in the 16th Ward known as the Feral Dogs. Initially, he was one of their food collectors. After the ghoul "Hyena" took charge, Masahiro was put in charge of running rival ghouls off the Dogs' turf. Once someone he knew got involved, he realized what he had been doing was wrong, and he left the gang. It was at this time that he died his hair in an attempt to become unrecognizable. Shortly after his resignation from the gang, he approached Nikki Futago at Anteiku about a job and was consequently hired. Here he worked for 2 weeks until the destruction of the shop in a CCG raid. Powers and Abilities Combat: : Strengths: : Quite fit; high strength and stamina. : Average regeneration abilities. : Experienced fighter. : Weaknesses: : Unknown Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: A large, dark red, four-fingered claw that extends over his right hand down to the ground. About a foot in width. Strengths: Incredibly durable, which allows for many brute force attacks against even concrete before breaking. Sharp enough to cut flesh and large enough to block smaller blows. Weaknesses: Unknown Threads Relationships Quotes *"Humans are...pitiful. I've come to almost feel sorry for the role some play for us ghouls. Many of them just want a safe, peaceful existence much like we do. Many are misguided but you can't let a few bad apples ruin the bunch." -- to Nikki Futago during his interview at Anteiku Gallery Trivia *Masahiro is a closet fan of Vocaloid and Manga. Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Category:Anteiku Category:Re